1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer workstation devices, more specifically, to a flip down monitor and a retractable keyboard tray mounted to a common bracket. The bracket is inserted into a desktop in such a manner that the monitor can flip up and the keyboard can slide out for use as a computer workstation, or the keyboard can slide into the bracket and the monitor can be flipped down to form part of a desktop work surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of computers has vastly increased over the past few decades to the point where computers are an integral part of almost every workplace. Unfortunately the presence of a computer monitor and keyboard in a computer workstation, especially in smaller workstations, occupies space on the desktop and thereby can contract the space available for or even preclude the use of the desktop work space for many non-computer activities. For example workstations in computer training rooms cannot be used to comfortably take notes during a lecture because the majority of the useable desktop space is taken up with computer equipment.
Many inventors have tried to solve the above-mentioned problem but have not done so in the manner described in the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,467 to Wolters describes a stowaway video display terminal in combination with a computer workstation or desk wherein the video display terminal is concealed within the desk beneath the work surface in a stored condition when not in use. The ""467 patent is distinguishable because it does not have a sliding keyboard tray, nor does it have a folding monitor with an incorporated writing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,177 to Ugalde describes a convertible computer workstation having a desk with a horizontal work surface and a monitor cabinet. The cabinet can shift to reveal a monitor, and a keyboard can slide out from under the work surface. This invention is distinguishable from the present invention in that the cabinet used to hide or expose the monitor cannot be used to adjust the viewing angle or height of the monitor, and the cabinet does not make a water tight seal with the work surface thereby subjecting the interior of the desk and the monitor to beverage spills.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,385 to Guhl discloses a computer module for use in combination with a desk wherein the computer is concealed within the desk to provide free workspace and improved aesthetics. The ""385 patent teaches a flip up monitor, but it has no sliding keyboard tray, and the flip up monitor is not height adjustable, nor does it create a watertight seal with the desk surface when in the down position. The monitor in the ""385 invention is also attached to the desk shelf and not to the desktop, as in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
In many workplaces across the country space is at a premium. The present invention combats this problem by allowing a desktop workspace to be converted from a traditional flat desktop work surface to a computer workstation. The invention is an ideal design for retrofitting into existing work surfaces. It has a bracket that is mounted into a slot cut into the existing desktop work surface. A flat panel monitor and a keyboard tray are slidably mounted to the bracket. The monitor has open and closed positions and may be adjusted for height, distance from the viewer, and viewing angle. When in the closed position the monitor forms a watertight seal with the existing desktop work surface, and forms a portion of the desktop work surface.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a flip down monitor with retractable keyboard tray which is mountable to a desktop in order to allow the desktop work surface to function as a computer work station and as a traditional flat desktop work surface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a monitor and keyboard tray system that is easy to install and or retrofit into an existing work surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a flip down monitor that forms a watertight seal with an existing desktop work surface.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.